1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handlebar-mounted controller assemblies, and more particularly twist-grip handlebar controller assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional handlebars typically have a number of cables, wires, and, in some cases, hydraulic lines to connect hand-actuated controls to their respective actuators. For example, many motorcycle handlebars have a hand lever mounted on the left side for actuating a clutch assembly and another hand lever mounted on the right side to actuate the front brake. With certain motorcycles, a clean and sleek look is desired and such cables, wires, hydraulic lines, and hand levers can by themselves give the handlebar a cluttered appearance. Also, the wires, cables, and lines for the handlebar-mounted controls are exposed to the ambient environment and thus susceptible to wear and damage. Over time, these cables and lines become dirty or worn and can further detract from the general appearance of the motorcycle.
Furthermore, the operation of a motorcycle entails the coordination of several control mechanisms. For example, a motorcycle operator must coordinate several actions, including a foot pedal mechanism for the rear brake, conventionally on the right side, and a separate right-handed twist-grip mechanism for the throttle. Furthermore, to change gears in some motorcycles, an operator must coordinate actions with their left hand, which operates the clutch and their left foot, which operates the shifter. A driver who needs to react quickly in a driving situation, particularly a novice driver, can be disadvantaged by such a complex assembly of controls.
Accordingly, what is needed is a controller that provides a convenient mechanism for the operator and enhances the driveability and aesthetic value of a motorcycle or similar vehicle, such as a straddle type, handlebar-controlled three or four wheel all-terrain vehicle.